oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Lady in the Light
Lilith is a Chaotic Neutral demigod from Oustomia and the daughter of the Demon Lord Nocticula. She isn't a well known deity, practically unknown outside of the planets of Oustomia and Sheng. History The Risen Succubus achieved her divinity only recently. Not even she herself knows if this power is from her own strength or something that was always in her blood, simply waiting for the right moment to be unlocked. Relationships Despite her divinity, Lilith is still a devout heretical worshiper of Nocticula and strives to be an example for her mother. While she and her faithful will interfere with conventional Nocticulans when necessary, they will not kill them, instead only striving to bring them into the heretical fold. Among the demigods native to Oustomia and Shengming de Yaolan, Lilith has largely adversarial or neutral relationships. While she sees the Peoples' Wrath as a threat to magic and thus an enemy, she holds no qualms with her worshipers. Similarly, her relationship with the White Light, now known as The Dragon, is complicated as she used to be torn between hating him and wanting to help him to be better than he is, depending on his recent actions. After absorbing half of Pharasma's power, however, his pointed efforts to be neutral in all things regardless of what's morally correct have diminished her respect for him. She counts the Warden of Twilight and Keeper of Forms as her staunchest and closest allies, going as far as to form a Triumvirate of Deities with the pair of them. Appearance The Demon Princess is happy to appear among her followers as often as she can, though her time is often taken up by other matters. She nearly universally appears in her natural form, that of a succubus with black flames at the tip of her horns with wings and a spade-tipped tail. Followers The majority of the Carnal Celebrant's followers are humanoids and tieflings, but all are welcome in her ranks, regardless of origin. Most of her adventurous followers are arcane magic users of some sort, but non-adventurers come from all walks of life. The more proselytizing inclined members of her clergy make active efforts to convert people to heretical worship of Nocticula as much as the Demon Princess herself in honor of Lilith's own faith. Church of Our Lady in the Light There is no structured Church of Lilith, as her followers tend to be only somewhat more organized than their deity. The Risen Demon teaches to treat everyone based on their actions, not their state of being, and to always follow one's heart when it says that doing something is the right thing. They also promote the study of magic of all kinds, though imprisoning souls is seen as sacrilegious in almost all cases. Clergy Lilim Clergy are happy to perform marriage rites among any number of willing creatures, and teach that little is more important than true love while also promoting the merits and joys that lust can bring, particularly when both are felt for the same being. Beyond that, they offer relationship counseling, magical instruction, and advice on how to follow one's heart without being quite as reckless as their goddess, as well as offering services to ensure the safe passage of the soul to its afterlife. Temples and Shrines There are currently no temples dedicated to Our Lady in the Light, but there are a couple of shrines in locations around Telestria and Sovenheim and other, more hidden locales. These shrines are all designed to double as heretical shrines to Nocticula. Favored Animals The Risen Demon favors dire wolves and similar large canines. Wolves tend to be more friendly toward followers of Lilith. Category:Deities